To define more exactly the frequency of occurrence and nature of oxidant compounds which may occur in dialysis baths & to develop and test techniques for the removal of unwanted oxidants from the dialysis baths. To define the difference between chlorine and chloramine-induced oxidant damage to red cells. To test the efficacy of the addition of ascorbic acid to chlorine/chloramine containing dialysis baths as a method for the detoxification of these compounds.